Strangers Friends
by Augedes Anubis
Summary: Después de la tormenta llega la calma o eso es lo que se dice, pero después de esta la calma nunca volvió. Extrañas criaturas han aparecido alrededor del mundo sembrando el caos en las ciudades, los intentos de los héroes por acabar con esto han sido en vano fallando en cada uno de ellos, pero la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere y su llegada es la única salvación que les queda.
1. Chapter 1

**Tormentas**

* * *

La noche se encontraba iluminada por los negocios y farolas de la gran ciudad, la lluvia caía ocasionando que algunas personas comenzarán a correr intentando no empaparse mientras otra caminaban bajo en resguardo de una sombrilla y algunas otras se encontraban dentro de sus hogares charlando con su familia o simplemente observaban la televisión, para el héroe el observar desde lo alto del edificio donde el ruido de abajo comenzaba a desaparecer y el solo oír el viento y la lluvia lo mantenía relajado y de buen humor.

El estar en ese lugar le recordaba aquellas aventuras que tuvo antes de entrar a la preparatoria, el cómo conoció a su compañero de batallas en ese tiempo y todo lo que él y los demás tuvieron pasar para mantener en paz y balance de todo lo que ahora se conoce, y de pronto pareciera que aquella lluvia pasajera tomara más fuerza dándose a escuchar algunos rayos.

Dando un último vistazo a lo que tenía entre sus manos y con intención de cubrirse del agua, la ciudad quedó en total oscuridad siendo iluminada momentáneamente por la luz de aquel rayo, cuál segó por algunos segundos al hombre después de que se escuchara un gran estruendo de tal magnitud que el mismo suelo tembló por un momento seguido de un extraño rugido volviendo la electricidad.

El héroe se dirigió lo más rápido posible al lugar donde se había escuchado aquel rugido creyendo que se trataba de un villano, es parte de la ciudad se encontraba llena de escombros — ¡Estas bien! —grito una voz femenina acercándose al héroe — ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?— pregunto.

— ¡Cuidado!— le ordeno a esta, ambos lograron esquivar un gran trozo de concreto — Te encuentras bien.

— Sí, pero... —no término de hablar cuando sus ojos observaron al gran dinosaurio de color azul lleno de líneas rojas por todo su cuerpo— Esto tiene que ser una broma, dime que es una sucia broma.

—Es más real de lo que imaginaba — ambos observaban con atención como el gran ser desaparecía en una especie de portal hecho de pixeles—Los encontraremos.

[...]

Los repentinos apagones y fallas en todos los sistemas eléctricos se hacían cada vez más presentes, y con todo esto se han registrado de casos de ataques a varios puntos del país, nadie sabe quién es el responsable y solo se han intentado relacionar con grupos criminales pero ninguna de sus hipótesis no coinciden con la poca información que se tenía.

El chico hablaba por medio de mensaje con algunos de sus compañeros tenía varias semanas que no sabía de ellos y esa había sido el motivo de la creación del grupo, intercambiaban opiniones sobre lo ocurrido días atrás entre otras cosas, todo se encontraba tranquilo hasta que la electricidad se fue pero esta vez era diferente había durado más tiempo que las veces anteriores, la pantalla del móvil se tornó de color azul y la imagen de un huevo apareció. El ruido de un rayo se escuchó y la electricidad volvió pero móvil parecía no reaccionar, este lo dejo cerca de su computador y se fue a dormir.

Todos dormían sin preocupación alguna había total calma y silencio excepto por la habitación del joven hijo, cuyo computador se encontraba encendido con la pantalla en color azul, como si de una película de terror se tratara pero en vez de salir un espíritu vengativo salió una especie de huevo de color blanco con manchas amarilla cayendo sobre el suelo de la habitación.

Poco a poco los rayos del sol comenzaban a entrar en la habitación del estudiante, se escuchó tocar a su puerta una, dos, tres veces pero parecía que este no tenía la fuerza ni las ganas de levantarse a abrir por lo que su madre la abrió por completo entrando para poder despertar a su hijo.

— Izuku levántate es tarde — movió con suavidad al mencionado haciéndolo despertar poco a poco. La atención de la madre fue dirigida al escuchar como si algo rodara por el suelo caminó hasta encontrarse con un huevo tirado en medio de la habitación— ¿Qué extraño? — Tomo con cuidado el huevo— Izuku mira — lo coloco sobre la cama dejando confundido al de cabellos verdes.

— ¿Un huevo? ¿Cómo llego hasta aquí? — Comenzó a agitarlo en un intento de escuchar algo dentro de este, pero comenzó a moverse por sí solo asustando a ambos — Se mueve — tartamudeo el chico.

Los constantes movimientos del huevo continuaron hasta que este comenzó a romperse poniendo más nerviosos a la madre y al hijo, el huevo se abrió un poco mostrando unos pequeños ojos color rojo—Ten cuidado no sabemos que es—esa extraña cosa saltó sobre la cama mostrando un pequeño diente de león—Parece inofensivo—la mano del chico estaba dispuesta a tomar a la planta pero está disperso miles de cabellos escondiéndose bajo la cama.

El chico sin pensarlo dos veces se inclinó por la orilla de su cama buscando con la mirada al ser extraño, encontrándolo en una esquina del mueble.

— Ven, acércate — le pidió, y estiro su brazo para tomarlo — No te dañare solo quiero cuidar de ti te lo prometo — se mantuvo así durante unos minutos hasta que el pequeño saltó sobre la mano — Que suave eres—lo acariciaba con cuidado.

— Hay algo más en el huevo — el chico se lo entregó a su madre quien tomó al digimon con nerviosismo.

Con cuidado tomó el dispositivo de color verde con azul, este poseía una pequeña pantalla cuadrada en el centro y un botón—Puede que le pregunte a All Might tal vez él sepa algo de esto.

El día transcurrió tranquilo las noticias continuaban hablando sobre lo sucedido con All for one como del ascenso de Endeavor como el héroe número uno, el estudiante se mantenía observando como su nuevo compañero saltaba por toda la sala como si estuviera conociendo su entorno escondiéndose detrás del televisor — ¿Que comerá Lion? — la de cabellos verdes dejo un bandeja con algunos bocadillos sobre la mesa.

— ¿Lion?

—Sí, es que tiene mucho parecido a un diente de león.

—Lion ven amigo — lo llamaban tal y como si se tratara de una mascota, pero este no salía de su escondite.

— Mi nombre no es Lion es Frimon — una voz se quejó saliendo de la televisión—Huele muy rico.

— Hablas—se acercó rápidamente al digimon bebé asustándolo y ocasionando que este lo golpeara con su cola— Lo siento no fue mi intención asustarte —se disculpó.

— ¿Pero cómo creciste tan rápido?—la mujer hablo desde atrás del sofá.

—Digivolucione, es algo normal.

"Ultimas noticias en la estación de trenes ha aparecido un villano con forma de dinosaurio y está causando destrozos a los alrededores se les recomienda evitar toda la zona" — decía la televisión mostrando algunas imágenes del lugar.

— Es Allomon—el digimon saltaba frente a la televisión.

— ¿Allomon?—preguntaron ambos, nos sabían como el pequeño ser conocía al mencionado villano.

—Sí, y no es un villano Allomon es un digimon y está atacando esa cosa llamada tren.

Los tres observaban con atención lo que pasaba en la pantalla en él se veía como los héroes intentaban contener a la bestia pero parecía que todo era en vano y aquel ser escaparía, siendo esto último ya que un momento había desaparecido sin explicación.

— Tú vas a hacernos daño — la voz preocupada de la mujer sorprendió al digimon.

— Yo soy el compañero de Izuku y mi misión es protegerlo, y a usted también se lo prometo—salto a los brazos de la madre.

Los días pasaron con normalidad ningún ataque se había registrado y poco a poco tanto la madre y su hijo comenzaban a acoplarse a su nuevo integrante, aun después del susto que pasó la señora Midoriya al descubrir una cría de león sobre su hijo. También descubrieron una forma de como esconderlo para salir a caminar sin llamar mucho la atención, además del uso dell D-3 que se le había otorgado el día que se conocieron.

— ¿Hay más personas con yo?—pregunto sin dejar de anotar cosas en su libreta.

— No lo sé—habló el felino comiendo uno de los emparedados — Que sueño tengo—se estiro un poco para subir a la cama en un salto.

— Es tarde deberíamos dormir — y siguiendo la acciona del otro, cerró sus ojos para poder caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

[...]

Una explosión tras otra eso era lo que escuchaba en el lugar, eran ocasionadas por la batalla entre los digimon y no muy lejos de ahí se encontraban dos chicos quienes observaban lo que sucedía con sus compañeros, todo parecía ir a su favor pero un ataque sorpresivo golpeo a estos lanzándolos contra una pared de roca. Los chicos corrieron en auxilio de sus amigos ya que habían vuelto a su respectiva etapa bebé, siendo acorralados por los tres digimon adulto, el mayor de los dos tomo del brazo a la otra y utilizando su quirk desaparecieron de la visión de los digimon, corrían por todo el denso bosque ya que el efecto de este había desaparecido volviendo a la normalidad el suelo temblaba y los árboles caían detrás de ellos, al poco tiempo llegaron a una de las televisiones que se encontraban dispersas por todo el lugar volviendo a su mundo.

Ambos aparecieron dentro de un local de antigüedades al igual que sus pequeños compañeros, después de arreglar el lugar decidieron volver a sus hogares ya que el reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana, salieron por la parte trasera del local y mientras caminaban entre las húmedas calles que solo eran alumbradas por las farolas hablaban de lo visto en el otro mundo, ya se encontraban cerca de uno de los tantos parque del área cuando se detuvieron al detectar como los semáforos comenzaban a enloquecer tanto como las luces del lugar.

— Esto no me agrada— hablo el chico — Debemos irnos—ambos dieron media vuelta pero la temperatura parecía aumentar así como el sonido de una respiración detrás de estos— ¡Corre! — ambos corrieron en distintas direcciones escondiéndose.

La joven se encontraba escondida en una de las esquinas de la calle — ¿Cómo llego Lynxmon? ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?—se preguntó la chica sin dejarse ser vista—Entonces significa... esto es muy malo.

—Aun puedo pelear solo déjame ir —su compañero forcejeaba en un intento de ir a la batalla de nuevo.

— Eso sería mucho más peligroso debemos buscar una forma de alejarlos de aquí —miraba de reojo todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor en busca de alguna opción fiable para al menos ponerse a salvo.

— ¡Ayuda! — un grito la alerto al observar a una joven parada frente al digimon de fuego.

—Mierda, no hay un héroe cerca —y sin pensarlo dos veces se colocó la gorra de su sudadera y corrió hasta quedar a una distancia del digimon — ¡Gato idiota mírame!—intentaba llama la atención de este, lográndolo— Ojala funcione — estiro su brazo creando un movimiento en la tierra de la cual salió un gran número de raíces que comenzaron a tomar con fuerza al felino de fuego — No resistirá mucho tiempo vámonos—tomo a la otra.

— ¡Cuidado!— el grito del chico las asusto pero fue peor cuando ambas vieron como la bestia con forma de dinosaurio corría en su dirección.

El joven elegido despertó de golpe después de ver la escena no entendía lo que había visto en su sueño ni mucho menos si solo se trataba de eso, un simple sueño, limpio el sudor de su frente con la manga de su pijama sin percatarse de que su compañero lo observaba desde el momento que había despertado.

—Algo está pasando allá fuera — se levantó de la cama acercándose a la ventana, había comenzado a llover de nuevo—Izuku el digivice está sonando.

Ambos corrían bajo la lluvia siendo guiados por el radar de su dispositivo ninguno sabia a lo que se enfrentarían, poco a poco se comenzaban a escuchar más de cerca gritos y algunas explosiones dentro del parque donde se encontraban, al llegar solamente se veían dos chicos uno de ellos utilizaba su quirk en defensa, el pequeño felino comenzó a gruñir mientras que su pelaje parecía llenarse de electricidad.

— Aliento de lobo — una ráfaga de fuego fue lanzada desde lo alto golpeando al digimon de mayor tamaño sorprendiendo a los presentes.

— Sangloupmon en etapa adulta es un digimon bestia del tipo virus —leyó en voz alta el de ojos verdes— Impresionante—no podía disimular su fascinación ante los digimon presentes.

— Voy a ayudar — el digimon habló.

— Espera — intentó detenerle pero había sido tarde ambos digimon se encontraban en la batalla, esto continuo y poco a poco su porcentaje de ganar comenzará a desaparecer al igual que el tiempo antes de que los héroes aparecieran. Había utilizado su Kosei para alejar a las dos personas del campo de batalla.

—Tu Liollmon parece cansado si sigue así lo perderás—hablo la chica su voz estaba llena de preocupación...

— Tanto Lynxmon como Monochromon están en etapa adulta y tu Liollmon en infantil, es muy difícil que logre sobrevivir — hablo el de cabello azul.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Eso no importa, si quieres que siga a tu lado hazlo digievolucionar.

— ¿Eh?, yo no sé cómo hacerlo él lo ha hecho solo este tiempo.

— Ellos reaccionan a base de los sentimientos de su compañero si tu realmente quieres evitar que gente salga herida envía toda tu fuerza a él — el joven digimon fue lanzando con brusquedad hacia uno de los edificios, el estudiante no entendía cómo hacerlo —Al diablo—corrió hasta quedar frente al digimon infantil seguida de su compañero quien había digivolucionado a Hawkmon— ¡No te dejare hacerlo!

Ambos intentaron acercarse pero la presencia del segundo digimon se los impedía, el ser digital de fuego estaba preparado para atacar y no podían hacer nada para evitarlo, el estudiante se sentía impotente de no poder hacer algo para proteger a una persona y mucho menos a su compañero, había dicho que se haría fuerte pero seguía siendo débil. Apretaba con fuerza el dispositivo.

—Si quieres proteger a las personas que aprecias entonces manda toda energía a tu compañero sé que puedes, se su héroe.

El digimon de fuego se alzó una de sus garras sobre los tres con intención de matarlos — ¡No los dejare morir! — grito y una luz brillante envolvió a la pequeña bestia ocasionando que la de fuego retrocediera.

Un rugido ocasionó que un gran número de luces se encendieran y alguno que otro curioso observará por su ventana lo que sucedía.

— Es peligroso que nos vean — y volviendo a activar su quirk los dos se volvieron invisibles.

— Liarmon en etapa adulta es un digimon bestia sagrada de atributo vacuna—dijo la chica al observar al digimon que se encontraba frente a ella...

— Debemos acabar esto, los héroes están a punto de llegar.

— ¡Liarmon acabalo! — el de cabello verde se encontraba emocionado al ver cómo su compañero había cambiado de tal modo que ahora era más fuerte gracias a él.

En un momento en que los dos digimon se encontraban juntos la chica hizo crecer enredaderas evitando que estos se movieran.

—Tormenta del rey — atacó con un disparo de rayo al igual que el lobo utilizando su aullido. Ambos digimon desaparecieron en forma de datos, los jóvenes se fueron de lugar y al igual que el digimon virus dejando solo al de cabellos verdes con su felino de gran tamaño.

— Si nos ven estaremos en problemas—hablo el chico, acariciaba el pelaje del felino...

— Sube, será más rápido — el joven obedeció montándose en el lomo del león cual inició su regreso a casa saltando sobre los edificios para evitar ser vistos.

— Nunca me di cuenta cuando dejó de llover —mencionó bajando de la bestia — Pero creo que con tu tamaño no entres a la sala, deberías ser más pequeño—y como si lo hubiera predicho el digimon volvió a su forma anterior, quitando una preocupación al joven, quien entró al calor de su habitación desde la ventana.

¿Quién será el compañero de ese digimon?— pensó el joven aspirante a héroe antes de volver a dormir.

[...]

Mientras en lo alto de un edificio se encontraba la figura de un hombre acompañado de aquel digimon lobo — Así que Midoriya Izuku también es uno—dijo sin dejar de ver el paisaje...

— ¿Sucede algo con ese chico? — pregunto el lobo.

— Nada en especial, volvamos a casa Sangloupmon — pidió, y desaparecieron entre los edificios.

 **ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

 **Sé que ya había subido esta historia y que la borre, pero quise retomarla ya que soy fan de los crossover y tenía que hacer uno de estos dos animes.**

 **Así que ¿quién cree que son los demás elegidos? ¿Quién puede ser el compañero de Sangloupmon? ¿Les gusta la idea es esto?**

 **Me encanta leer los comentarios así que espero sus teorías.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sopresas**

* * *

Dos días habían pasado, tanto el chico como su compañero digimon no había comentado nada al respecto sobre lo acontecido esa noche, mientras tanto aumentó la curiosa del aspirante a héroe por saber de dónde realmente provienen y cómo habían llegado a su mundo, pero también debía tener cuidado ya que si alguien se llegara a enterar de la presencia de su compañero esto causaría un gran problema.

— ¿Que tanto buscas?— preguntó el digimon sin dejar de observar al chico desde la comodidad de una de las sillas.

— Creo haber visto en algún lado a Sangloupmon— expresó sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del ordenador— ¡Lo encontré!, mira— el digimon salto sobre el respaldo de la silla del chico para observar mejor la información— En algunas fotografías como videos aparece, además de otro digimon con forma de un Pegaso.

— Puede ser que cerca de ellos se encuentre sus respectivos compañeros, o también puede ser que Unimon es el compañero de la chica de esa vez— la puerta se abrió repentinamente, lo que ocasionó que el digimon cayera al suelo.

— Oh, lo siento Liollmon, Izuku es casi la hora— el mencionado se levantó enseguida y se dirigió a la puerta seguido por el digimon bestia.

— Quédate, no podemos dejar que alguien se entere que estas aquí eso sería peligroso— le pidió, saliendo de la habitación.

El tiempo transcurría y el digimon se encontraba sobre la cama del chico en espera de que abrieran la puerta y saber qué es lo que había sucedido, ya que solo lograba escuchar algunas partes de la conversación y no entendía que era de lo que hablaban. Se puso alerta al escuchar pasos acercarse rápido hacia la habitación y cuando la puerta se abrió salto sobre la persona pero este lo esquivo.

— ¿Izuku? Qué estás buscando— preguntó la bestia volviendo a la habitación, su compañero se movía por todo el lugar abriendo cajones, pero no recibió respuesta ya que al encontrar una hoja de papel salió de la habitación— ¿Qué extraño?— se quedó observando unos minutos la puerta y caminó por el pasillo escondiéndose detrás de la puerta.

— No debería abandonar su vida, sin importar que.

"¿Debería hacer algo?"— pensó el digimon al observar la situación, pero por precaución y siguiendo los consejos de la mujer se mantuvo escondido detrás de la puerta estando alerta de cualquier cosa.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que se dirigen a la entrada principal este los fue siguiendo con cautela observando una cabellera rubia entre la de color verde, se quedó en la puerta observando junto a la madre del chico, sintió como un par de manos lo tomaban alzándolo— ¿Sucedió algo?— pregunto, pero la mujer solo negó con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

— No te preocupes yo me encargare que todo esté bien— dijo el digimon alado de la madre del chico.

[...]

El joven aspirante se tumbó sobre su cama, se encontraba totalmente agotado después de un largo día de entrenamiento para poder tener el permiso de héroe, poco a poco se comenzaba a acostumbrar en vivir junto a sus compañeros de clase pero le preocupaba no poder conseguir información relacionado con los digmon, pero era más su cansancio que quedó totalmente dormido en tal solo poco tiempo.

Todo se encontraba oscuro, se encontraba en la parte más alta de una especie de una gran edificación antigua, de pronto la tierra tembló por y sus ojos captaron como una sombra subía a gran velocidad al cielo lleno de nubes grises por culpa de la lluvia, los relámpagos iluminaban el oscuro cielo al tiempo que se escuchaban el rugir de dos seres.

Lo que observaba le parecía alguna escena sacada de alguna película de acción, ambas figuras que se apreciaban por momentos en que el cielo era iluminado mostraba que ambas era de un gran tamaño, de pronto la tormenta tomó intensidad ocasionando que cubriera sus ojos por protección pero al abrirlos ya no se encontraba en la gran edificación.

La lluvia continuaba pero ahora en una de las calles que muy bien conocía había vuelto a casa, suspiró con alivio de haber dejado a esos seres atrás, pero poco duró su tranquilidad ya que su cuerpo se tensó al observar como un portal se abría en lo alto del cielo cual cayó un dragón de color rojo, este choco con algunos edificios antes de caer inconsciente frente al Tamer.

No podía moverse de su lugar, se encontraba totalmente impresionado ante lo que había sucedido, caía por todo el lugar pedazos de edificios pero lo eso era lo que menos le importaba, con paso lento se acercó al dragón dándose cuenta de que se encontraba lleno de puntos de un color amarillento, cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo una gran sombra se posó detrás de ambos, su mirada fue de horror al ver a indescriptible bestia.

Despertó de golpe, todo solo había sido una pesadilla— ¿Sucede algo?— pregunto el digimon de color amarillo quien dormía a un lado de su Tamer.

— Solo fue una pesadilla, no te preocupes Patamon— se limpió el sudor con la manga de su pijama— Volvamos...— no termino la oración cuando su dispositivo comenzó a dar una señal—Parece que hay problemas.

[...]

Un extraño sonido despertó al de cabellos verdes, era el mismo sonido que había escuchado la noche en que Monochromon y Lyxmon habían aparecido, tomó el digivice y observó lo que aparecía en el radar.

— ¿Qué extraño? Dice que hay un digimon aquí—abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, salió de su habitación y sigilosamente se dirigió hacia donde se suponía que se encontraba el digimon, pero en vez de ver a uno se encontró con la pantalla de la televisión prendida y de color azul— ¿Que está sucediendo?—se acercó más a la pantalla y al tocarla su mano la atravesó.

— ¿Que estás haciendo?—una voz femenina se escuchó detrás de este.

—Nada Momo, solo me llamo la atención la pantalla—tartamudeaba por culpa del pequeño susto que había recibido, escondió el digivices en su espalda y este brillo ocasionando que fuera absorbido por la pantalla.

No sabía en donde se encontraba, solo observaba millones de líneas de color amarillo y rojo y todo lo demás era de color celeste y uno que otra pantalla con alguno comercial o información aparecían en las paredes, viajaba a una rápida velocidad lo que le impedía leerlos, de pronto apareció su compañero bestia y ya no estaban en ese extraño lugar sino en medio de la calle.

— ¿Que era todo eso? ¿Cómo diste conmigo? ¿Y mamá?—el chico llenaba de preguntas al pequeño digimon.

—Primero acabas de viajar por la red informática, segundo la televisión estaba extraña y salte dentro de ella y por último, se encuentra bien—una explosión cercana los alertó y la figura de un dinosaurio de color negro apareció, se encontraba luchando contra otro digimon.

— ¡Unimon llévalo lejos de los edificios!—se escuchó y el digimon alado obedeció alejándose junto al dinosaurio.

—DarkTyranomon es un digimon de etapa adulto de atributo virus y Unimon es de atributo vacuna en etapa adulto— termino de leer— No podemos quedarnos atrás Liollmon.

—Si—expreso cambiando su forma infantil a la de adulto.

Habían llevado al digimon virus a una zona de pocos edificios, ambos digimon enviaban sus ataques hasta que un árbol se dirigía hacia el digimon bestia quien no se había percatado de eso y antes de ser golpeado este fue cortado a la mitad por el compañero del digimon alado quien no se le podía observar el rostro por culpa de las ropas que utilizaba.

Habían acabado con el digimon y el lugar no había sufrido demasiado daño por lo que estaban ambos satisfechos por lo que habían logrado— ¡Alto ahí!—los héroes había llegado al lugar encontrándose con los dos chicos y sus digimon, ambos se monta las espalda de los seres digitales huyendo del lugar.

— ¿Ahora cómo voy a volver a la academia?

—Igual que como llegaste hasta aquí, solo que piensa hacia dónde te quieres dirigir—paro enfrente de la tienda de electrodomésticos y entre las televisiones había una encendida, tomó su digivice y lo mostró a la pantalla siendo transportados nuevamente por la red.

Salieron de la televisión cayendo hacia el piso de la sala—Es mucho más grande que la del departamento—dijo el digimon en su forma infantil.

La televisión volvió a iluminarse dejando caer una persona sobre el chico quien solo se quejaba, de pronto la luz de la habitación se encendió— ¿Mina? ¿Midoriya?—sus compañeros los observaban sorprendidos por verlos salir de la televisión acompañados con dos seres extraños.

—Que está sucediendo aquí—los que se encontraban de pie abrieron camino al escuchar la voz de su maestro—Qué significa esto—señaló a los digimon—Están en serios problemas los dos—los chicos solo se limitaron a verse uno al otro, realmente se habían metido en un gran problema.

[...]

Al día siguiente ambos chicos se encontraban sentados en el sillón de la sala con los digimon sus digivice se encontraban en la mesa del lugar, ninguno era capaz de mirar al frente y decir palabra alguna, no solo se encontraba su maestro sino también el directo y dos maestros más.

—Saben que sus acciones pudieron poner en peligro la vida de sus compañeros y la suya, además de poseer dos criaturas que es lo más probable se encuentren relacionadas con los ataques—habló el hombre-bestia.

—No podemos permitir que ellos se encuentren más tiempo en la academia es muy peligroso.

— ¿Que van a hacer con ellos?—dijo la de cabello color rosa.

—Serán llevados para unas pruebas, mientras a ustedes evaluaremos la situación.

—No permitiré que se lleven a Patamon él no ha hecho nada malo, es más nosotros nos hemos encargado de los digimon que aparecen—tomo con más fuerza a su compañero.

—No tienen opción.

Ambos se observaron, ninguno quería ser separado de su compañero.

—Me permito decir que el castigo también debería ser para nosotros—el de lentes hablo no se encontraba solo, otras siete personas lo acompañaba y cada uno mostró un D-3 de color diferente.

—Creo que faltamos nosotros—otros cuatro más se acercaron no solo mostrando el digivice sino a sus respectivos compañeros.

—Eso sí que es una sorpresa.

 **[^^^]**

 **¿Quiénes serán los otros chicos? ¿Cuáles serán sus compañeros digimon? ¿Qué significa aquella pesadilla?**

 **Bueno aquí está el capítulo, tarde un poco más ya que me quede estancada después de la pelea pero ya por fin está terminado, y quería aclarar una cosa.**

 **Me voy a referir a los chicos como "Tamers" en vez de "Niños elegidos", esto es porque los Tamers no están bajo las ordenes de algún ser como Homeistasis o Yggdrasil como es en el caso de los Niños elegidos. Puede que en el futuro los mencione o introduzca algún Niño elegido pero no será ninguno de los alumnos.**

 **Y siendo todo me despido, que tengan una buena semana.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Problemas II**

* * *

La joven de cabello morado se encontraba en la cocina del edificio dejó a un lado lo que se encontraba haciendo para poder responder el mensaje que había recibido en ese momento, tomó el teléfono entre sus dos manos y colocándolas en su pecho comenzó a moverse con entusiasmos y sin dejar de sonreír, pero se detuvo al ver que uno de los trabajadores se disponía a entrar a la habitación, aun con un notorio sonrojo tomo lo que necesitaba y salió de ahí. Entró a la habitación sosteniendo una bandeja con bocadillos los colocó sobre la mesa de la estancia y se acercó a su compañero, quien no dejaba de ver la pantalla del computador.

—Qué extraño, desde las distorsiones de la mañana no se han manifestado ninguna otra—dio un sorbo a su bebida para volver a su trabajo.

—Tampoco han hablado en las noticias de algún ataque—se sentó en uno de los sillones y prendio la television—¿Tú crees que deberíamos llamar a los demás?

Su compañero hizo hacia atrás un poco su silla para levantarse y sentarse frente a la de cabello morado—Lo que quieres es llamar a tu novio o ¿Me equivoco?—tomo uno de los bocadillos de la charola. Mientras que la otra balbuceaba cosas sin sentido y movía sus manos en forma de negación, causándole gracias a este.

—No. Claro que no es una excusa para llamarlo. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?—dio una risa nerviosa.—Se ven muy ricos los bollos prueba uno—intentaba cambiar el tema. Así que tomó uno de los bollos.

—¿Te sientes bien? Estas muy roja—la pequeña ave se acercó. Era notorio el gran sonrojo de su compañera.

—Claro que no estoy roja Poromon. ¿De dónde sacas eso?—el digimon iba a volver a hablar, pero esta lo calló con un bollo dulce.

"Últimas noticias. Desde hace unos minutos una gran cantidad de videos han comenzado a circular por la red, en estos se pueden observar cómo un grupo de seres llamados Digimon, caen del cielo junto a dos jóvenes"—en el video se podía observar una distorsión y cómo de esta salían una ave de fuego negro junto a un molusco de color blanco.

Al escuchar esto ambos se levantaron de sus lugares para ir hacia la computadora, donde el mayor no dejaba de escribir y leer la información que aparece en la pantalla.

—¿Una segunda distorsión?—al escuchar esto la fémina tomó a su Poromon y se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto no te preocupes. Mándame la ubicación—cerró de un portazo la puerta.

Ambos se encontraban sobrevolando el cielo, ya conocían la ubicación de la distorsión y tenían que ser rápidos para evitar un mayor número de edificios dañados y de heridos, prefería que fueran casi nulos cosa muy poco probable que sucediera gracias a la ubicación que posee en su dispositivo móvil, al llegar al lugar el ave descendió sobre uno de los edificios sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia, se acercó un poco a la orilla del edificio para observar lo que sucedía abajo encontrando sólo con personas y autos, ninguna distorsión aparecía en el lugar.

—Creo que fue una falsa alarma Aquilamon, lo mejor será volver a casa y avisarle a...—fue interrumpida por su compañero digimon, al darse cuenta que en medio de la transitada calle se comenzaba a abrir la tan buscada distorsión. Todo lo electrónicos en el área comenzaba a fallar como en todas las ocasiones anteriores, los semáforos cambian de color sin cesar así mismo las grandes televisiones transmitían estática— ¡Espera!—la ave de color rojo volvió a guardar sus alas al ver que no se trataba de un solo monstruo digital sino de otros cuatro más, al poco tiempo en que los digimon salieron de la distorsión un grupo de cuatro chicos también salieron de este.

—Algo no concuerda con todo esto. Son cuatro en etapa adulta contra uno en el mismo nivel, además parece un poco más grande Rhinomon—mencionó el ave extendiendo sus alas.

—Ya les avisaron a los demás, si esto se sale de control y no logramos devolverlo al digimundo no quedará más que matarlo, no quiero llegar a eso último—suspiro la joven antes de subir al lomo de su compañero quien había vuelto a digievolucionar—¡Vamos!

Dos de los compañeros digimon de los chicos había regresado a su forma infantil quedando en pie solamente Sunflowmon y Lekismon, mientras que aún se encontraban a una gran altura la de cabello violeta pudo observar a los héroes rodearlos, bajo del enorme animal para correr hacia uno de los chicos quien cargaba un Kudamon.

—Hey, ¿Que le sucedió a Rhinomon? Es muy raro que se encuentre de esa manera.

—Hace un momento todo estaba bien, nos había salvado del ataque de otro digimon pero de pronto enloqueció y nos comenzó atacar—expresó preocupado el pelirrojo al ver que no podían hacer nada para controlar al enorme digimon.

—¡Sunflowmon!—se escuchó gritar una voz femenina ambos dirigieron su vista hacia donde se había escuchado tal grito, una chica de cabello corto y castaño corría hacia el digimon de aspecto de girasol.

El fuerte sonido del digimon alertó a ambos jóvenes quienes pudieron observar como las joyas de la armadura comenzaban a emanar un brillo cubriéndolo por completo, para luego embestir contra un restaurante al digimon ave. Los héroes parecían no poder ver la presencia de los cinco jóvenes pero la de los digimon si, y en ese momento solo podían evacuar a los civiles así como intentar retener a de mayor tamaño.

—¡Hippogriffomon! Si no hacemos algo rápido todo terminara destruido y lo que menos quiero es que más héroes lleguen.

—¡Yolei!—la figura de una mujer con cuatro pares de alas blancas descendió y de sus brazos bajo una joven de cabello castaño corto—¿Están bien? ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

—No tengo la menor idea, pero no me gusta como se ve todo esto. Rhinomon está totalmente enloquecido ni siquiera Hippogrifomon y los demás pueden controlarlo. Ya no sé qué más podamos hacer Kari.

—No te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir, pero creo que es la única forma de que no siga destruyendo el lugar o que más gente salga herida—la castaña vio a los ojos a la de lentes quien solo negó—Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo— tomó de los hombros a esta.

—Hay que hacerlo—contestó mirando hacia otro lado—Pero primero debemos que contenerlo por unos segundos.

La castaña corrió hasta quedar frente del digimon vacuna mientras que la otra solo se acercó un poco más a este, la de cabello violeta tocó el suelo con sus palmas y del suelo comenzó a temblar un poco para después dejar salir unas especies de raíces que se sujetaron de monstruo digital, pero este comenzó a romperlas con movimientos bruscos hasta que una de sus patas se dobló por culpa de la gravedad que aumentaba cada vez más.

El ángel alzó sus manos y creó un aro de luz de la cual comenzó a emanar una energía multicolor, los digimon de los estudiantes recuperaron sus fuerza y llegando ocasionar que los de nivel infantil pasara a su siguiente etapa. Todos lanzaron sus ataques al interior del aro, las pequeñas alas de uno de los guantes del digimon se alargaron y el aro se convirtió en una flecha que fue lanzada hacia el rinoceronte con armadura convirtiéndose en datos.

—Qué hacen ustedes aquí—al parecer los chicos habían vuelto a ser visibles para los presentes—Acaso no escucharon ¡Largo!—el héroe de fuego mantenía distancia de los digimon.

—Espere, no son malos ellos vienen con nosotros—la de lentes hablo sin alejarse de su compañero.

—Así que ustedes están relacionadas con los ataques—las llamas del traje comenzaron a ser más grandes—Y ustedes cuatro también están en esto, estudiantes de Yuuei.

—Perdone la interrupción pero estos niños están bajo mi cargo—un hombre de traje se acercó al héroe—Y desde este momento los cuatro estudiantes de Yuuei también lo están.

—Y tú quien te crees que eres…

—Soy el oficial administrativo de segundo grado, Nishijima Daigo, de la Agencia Administrativa Incorporada—se presentó—Yolei, Kari llevenlos a la agencia.

Ambas asintieron para luego irse del lugar, en el lomo de Hippogriffomon se encontraba Yolei y Jiro junto a su compañero Lunamon, mientras que Sunflowmon llevaba consigo a Ochako y a Denki esté cargando un Elecmon y para finalizar Angewomon llevaba a su compañera y al pelirrojo de nombre Eijirou con su Kudamon. El digimon celestial iba hasta el frente guiando a los demás evitaban pasar por zonas concurridas y lo más alto posible se encontraban hasta llegar a un edificio, en el cual los esperaban un hombre rubio vestido de traje y lentes negros.

—Señor Mitsuo—saludo la compañera del Digimon ave.

—Señorita Inoue debe dejar de irse a hacia las distorsiones sin dar aviso, acaso no conoce las consecuencias que podría causar—regaño a esta por otra de sus típicas huidas—Así que ustedes son los cuatro nuevos Nishijima me acaba de avisar de ustedes. Síganme.

Al entrar los estudiantes para héroes se sorprendieron al ver que no eran los únicos que habían llegado al edificio, sentados en el gran sillón se encontraban Tokoyami, Asui con sus digimon al igual que Mina y Midoriya.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y el reloj de la habitación marcaba las nueve de la noche en punto y hasta ese momento no los habían dejado abandonar el edificio por ninguna circunstancia, al igual que sus dos compañeros Todoroki y Mineta quienes no tenían más de tres horas que los habían llegado al lugar, habían llegado junto a dos digimon un Gabumon y un Dracomon.

"Se ha registrado la aparición de tres digimon en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, a causa de esto tres vuelos fueron retrasados así como la llegada de otros cuatro más. A continuación transmitiremos algunas imágenes de lo sucedido."—los jóvenes dejaron a un lado lo que se encontraba haciendo para observar lo que sucedía en la televisión. Las imágenes eran claras dos digimon con forma de dragón en color negro peleaban entre sí, mientras que un kitsune de color amarillo llevaba en su lomo dos chicos.

—¿Esos no son Bakugou y Yaoyorozu?—pregunto el pelirrojo sin dejar de ver la televisión.

El video continuo y se podía observar como el dragón de color negro arrastraba lejos a su contrincante quedando a pocos metros que un avión que se encontraba aterrizando los golpeara, así hasta perderse de la vista del camarógrafo.

—Entonces creo que reconocerán a estas dos personas—el hombre que los había salvado del héroe reproducción un video donde se mostraba a dos digimon peleando como los videos anteriores—Es KnightChessmon y Apemon, pero eso no es lo que quería mostrarles. Observen a ahora—congelo la imagen sobre una chica que se encontraba en medio de la pelea para luego volver a dejar correr el video, la chica fue salvada rápidamente por un joven de lentes.

—¡Es Iida!—grito el rubio. Y como si este lo hubiera invocado la puerta se abrió dejando ver al chico junto a otro.

—Entonces ya llegaron los dos chicos del aeropuerto. Creo que ahora ya estamos completos—colgó su teléfono—Dos de sus maestros acaban de llegar junto a su director. Es mejor que se queden aquí si quieren resolver sus dudas sobre lo que está sucediendo.

[...]

—Hey, porque mierda estamos aquí— se quejó el pelinegro ya que se encontraba aburrido de esperar—Acaso te comió la lengua el ratón.

—Cierra la boca. Ya casi es hora.

—¿Hora de que?—expresó curiosa la chica, sin dejar de jugar con el dispositivo que poseía en sus manos.

—De que llegue—al terminar de hablar se abrió un portal sobre ellos este era muy diferente a las distorsiones que llegaban a parecer, este era de color azul y blanco y parecía estar hecho de agua una figura humana cayó del portal, se trataba de una mujer vestida formalmente y de cabello corto su rostro se encontraba cubierto por una máscara blanca.

—Siempre puntual Shigaraki—el tono que había parecido era serio pero con una pizca de burla—Sabes lo difícil que fue salir del mar oscuro y del área oscura. Espero una generosa recompensa por todo esto.

—Aun no, tengo otros trabajos perfectos para ti, ¿pero primero dónde están?

—Al final la cuenta será tan grande que no podrás pagarme, ten cuidado—alzó su mano derecha y el portal cambio a un color anaranjado oscuro y café, cayeron de la misma forma que esta dos figuras más pequeñas—Niña te presento a tu nuevo compañero, cuidalo porque si no lo haces te lanzaré al mar oscuro.

—¿Enserio? Genial tengo una nueva amiga y es un gatito—tomo al felino entre sus brazos—¿Cómo te llamas gatito?

—Soy Meicoomon.

—Qué lindo nombre Meicoomon, nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

—Muy ruidosa—se quejó la mujer—Y para ti muchacho fue difícil encontrarlo.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Una broma?—no dejaba de ver al reptil de color negro.

—Soy BlackAgumon, somos compañeros ¿Cómo te llamas?—se acercó al chico.

—Dabi.

—¿Sabes que Lucemon se encuentra molesto por esto?—el peliceleste no dio respuesta—Pero tómalo como un regalo de su parte—volvió a alzar su mano y nuevamente el portal cambio a un color negro con rojo, una figura mucho más grandes que ellos descendió lentamente del portal, una armadura oscura como la misma noche sin luna se poseía aquel ser, una capa roja como la sangre se balanceaba con el aire, su sola presencia se imponía ante todos.

—El gobernante del reino de los muertos ha regresado. Bienvenido Plutomon, viejo amigo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nuevos**

* * *

La joven de cabello morado se encontraba en la cocina del edificio dejó a un lado lo que se encontraba haciendo para poder responder el mensaje que había recibido en ese momento, tomó el teléfono entre sus dos manos y colocándolas en su pecho comenzó a moverse con entusiasmos y sin dejar de sonreír, pero se detuvo al ver que uno de los trabajadores se disponía a entrar a la habitación, aun con un notorio sonrojo tomo lo que necesitaba y salió de ahí. Entró a la habitación sosteniendo una bandeja con bocadillos los colocó sobre la mesa de la estancia y se acercó a su compañero, quien no dejaba de ver la pantalla del computador.

—Que extraño, desde las distorsiones de la mañana no se han manifestado ninguna otra—dio un sorbo a su bebida para volver a su trabajo.

—Tampoco han hablado en las noticias de algún ataque—se sentó en uno de los sillones y prendio la television—¿Tú crees que deberíamos llamar a los demás?

Su compañero hizo hacia atrás un poco su silla para levantarse y sentarse frente a la de cabello morado—Lo que quieres es llamar a tu novio o ¿Me equivoco?—tomo uno de los bocadillos de la charola. Mientras que la otra balbuceaba cosas sin sentido y movía sus manos en forma de negación, causándole gracias a este.

—No. Claro que no es una excusa para llamarlo. ¿Que te hace pensar eso?—dio una risa nerviosa.—Se ven muy ricos los bollos prueba uno—intentaba cambiar el tema. Así que tomó uno de los bollos.

—¿Te sientes bien? Estas muy roja—la pequeña ave se acercó. Era notorio el gran sonrojo de su compañera.

—Claro que no estoy roja Poromon. ¿De donde sacas eso?—el digimon iba a volver a hablar, pero esta lo calló con un bollo dulce.

" **Últimas noticias. Desde hace unos minutos una gran cantidad de videos han comenzado a circular por la red, en estos se pueden observar cómo un grupo de seres llamados Digimon, caen del cielo junto a dos jóvenes"** —en el video se podía observar una distorsión y cómo de esta salían una ave de fuego negro junto a un molusco de color blanco.

Al escuchar esto ambos se levantaron de sus lugares para ir hacia la computadora, donde el mayor no dejaba de escribir y leer la información que aparece en la pantalla.

—¿Una segunda distorsión?—al escuchar esto la fémina tomó a su Poromon y se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto no te preocupes. Mandame la ubicación—cerró de un portazo la puerta.

Ambos se encontraban sobrevolando el cielo, ya conocían la ubicación de la distorsión y tenían que ser rápidos para evitar un mayor número de edificios dañados y de heridos, prefería que fueran casi nulos cosa muy poco probable que sucediera gracias a la ubicación que posee en su dispositivo móvil, al llegar al lugar el ave descendió sobre uno de los edificios sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia, se acercó un poco a la orilla del edificio para observar lo que sucedía abajo encontrando sólo con personas y autos, ninguna distorsión aparecia en el lugar.

—Creo que fue una falsa alarma Aquilamon, lo mejor será volver a casa y avisarle a...—fue interrumpida por su compañero digimon, al darse cuenta que en medio de la transitada calle se comenzaba a abrir la tan buscada distorsión. Todo lo electrónicos en el área comenzaba a fallar como en todas las ocasiones anteriores, los semáforos cambian de color sin cesar así mismo las grandes televisiones transmitían estática— ¡Espera!—la ave de color rojo volvió a guardar sus alas al ver que no se trataba de un solo monstruo digital sino de otros cuatro más, al poco tiempo en que los digimon salieron de la distorsión un grupo de cuatro chicos también salieron de este.

—Algo no concuerda con todo esto. Son cuatro en etapa adulta contra uno en el mismo nivel, además parece un poco más grande Rhinomon—mencionó el ave extendiendo sus alas.

—Ya les avisaron a los demás, si esto se sale de control y no logramos devolverlo al digimundo no quedará más que matarlo, no quiero llegar a eso último—suspiro la joven antes de subir al lomo de su compañero quien había vuelto a digievolucionar—¡Vamos!

Dos de los compañeros digimon de los chicos había regresado a su forma infantil quedando en pie solamente Sunflowmon y Lekismon, mientras que aún se encontraban a una gran altura la de cabello violeta pudo observar a los héroes rodearlos, bajo del enorme animal para correr hacia uno de los chicos quien cargaba un Kudamon.

—Hey, ¿Que le sucedió a Rhinomon? Es muy raro que se encuentre de esa manera.

—Hace un momento todo estaba bien, nos había salvado del ataque de otro digimon pero de pronto enloqueció y nos comenzó atacar—expresó preocupado el pelirrojo al ver que no podían hacer nada para controlar al enorme digimon.

—¡Sunflowmon!—se escuchó gritar una voz femenina ambos dirigieron su vista hacia donde se había escuchado tal grito, una chica de cabello corto y castaño corría hacia el digimon de aspecto de girasol.

El fuerte sonido del digimon alertó a ambos jóvenes quienes pudieron observar como las joyas de la armadura comenzaban a emanar un brillo cubriéndolo por completo, para luego embestir contra un restaurante al digimon ave. Los héroes parecían no poder ver la presencia de los cinco jóvenes pero la de los digimon si, y en ese momento solo podían evacuar a los civiles así como intentar retener a de mayor tamaño.

—¡Hippogriffomon! Si no hacemos algo rápido todo terminara destruido y lo que menos quiero es que más héroes lleguen.

—¡Yolei!—la figura de una mujer con cuatro pares de alas blancas descendió y de sus brazos bajo una joven de cabello castaño corto—¿Están bien? ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

—No tengo la menor idea, pero no me gusta como se ve todo esto. Rhinomon está totalmente enloquecido ni siquiera Hippogrifomon y los demás pueden controlarlo. Ya no se que más podamos hacer Kari.

—No te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir, pero creo que es la única forma de que no siga destruyendo el lugar o que más gente salga herida—la castaña vio a los ojos a la de lentes quien solo negó—Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo— tomó de los hombros a esta.

—Hay que hacerlo—contestó mirando hacia otro lado—Pero primero debemos que contenerlo por unos segundos.

La castaña corrió hasta quedar frente del digimon vacuna mientras que la otra solo se acerco un poco más a este, la de cabello violeta tocó el suelo con sus palmas y del suelo comenzó a temblar un poco para después dejar salir unas especies de raíces que se sujetaron de monstruo digital, pero este comenzó a romperlas con movimientos bruscos hasta que una de sus patas se dobló por culpa de la gravedad que aumentaba cada vez más.

El ángel alzó sus manos y creó un aro de luz de la cual comenzó a emanar una energía multicolor, los digimon de los estudiantes recuperaron sus fuerza y llegando ocasionar que los de nivel infantil pasara a su siguiente etapa. Todos lanzaron sus ataques al interior del aro, las pequeñas alas de uno de los guantes del digimon se alargaron y el aro se convirtió en una flecha que fue lanzada hacia el rinoceronte con armadura convirtiéndose en datos.

—Qué hacen ustedes aquí—al parecer los chicos habían vuelto a ser visibles para los presentes—Acaso no escucharon ¡Largo!—el héroe de fuego mantenía distancia de los digimon.

—Espere, no son malos ellos vienen con nosotros—la de lentes hablo sin alejarse de su compañero.

—Así que ustedes están relacionadas con los ataques—las llamas del traje comenzaron a ser más grandes—Y ustedes cuatro también están en esto, estudiantes de Yuuei.

—Perdone la interrupción pero estos niños están bajo mi cargo—un hombre de traje se acercó al héroe—Y desde este momento los cuatro estudiantes de Yuuei tambien lo estan.

—Y tu quien te crees que eres…

—Soy el oficial administrativo de segundo grado, Nishijima Daigo, de la Agencia Administrativa Incorporada—se presentó—Yolei, Kari llevenlos a la agencia.

Ambas asintieron para luego irse del lugar, en el lomo de Hippogriffomon se encontraba Yolei y Jiro junto a su compañero Lunamon, mientras que Sunflowmon llevaba consigo a Ochako y a Denki esté cargando un Elecmon y para finalizar Angewomon llevaba a su compañera y al pelirrojo de nombre Eijirou con su Kudamon. El digimon celestial iba hasta el frente guiando a los demás evitaban pasar por zonas concurridas y lo más alto posible se encontraban hasta llegar a un edificio, en el cual los esperaban un hombre rubio vestido de traje y lentes negros.

—Señor Mitsuo—saludo la compañera del Digimon ave.

—Señorita Inoue debe dejar de irse a hacia las distorsiones sin dar aviso, acaso no conoce las consecuencias que podría causar—regaño a esta por otra de sus típicas huidas—Así que ustedes son los cuatro nuevos Nishijima me acaba de avisar de ustedes. Siganme.

Al entrar los estudiantes para héroes se sorprendieron al ver que no eran los únicos que habían llegado al edificio, sentados en el gran sillón se encontraban Tokoyami, Asui con sus digimon al igual que Mina y Midoriya.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y el reloj de la habitación marcaba las nueve de la noche en punto y hasta ese momento no los habían dejado abandonar el edificio por ninguna circunstancia, al igual que sus dos compañeros Todoroki y Mineta quienes no tenían más de tres horas que los habían llegado al lugar, habían llegado junto a dos digimon un Gabumon y un Dracomon.

" **Se a registrado la aparición de tres digimon en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, a causa de esto tres vuelos fueron retrasados así como la llegada de otros cuatro más. A continuación transmitiremos algunas imagenes de lo sucedido."** —los jóvenes dejaron a un lado lo que se encontraba haciendo para observar lo que sucedía en la televisión. Las imágenes eran claras dos digimon con forma de dragón en color negro peleaban entre sí, mientras que un kitsune de color amarillo llevaba en su lomo dos chicos.

—¿Esos no son Bakugou y Yaoyorozu?—pregunto el pelirrojo sin dejar de ver la televisión.

El video continuo y se podía observar como el dragón de color negro arrastraba lejos a su contrincante quedando a pocos metros que un avión que se encontraba aterrizando los golpeara, así hasta perderse de la vista del camarógrafo.

—Entonces creo que reconocerán a estas dos personas—el hombre que los había salvado del héroe reproducció un video donde se mostraba a dos digimon peleando como los videos anteriores—Es KnightChessmon y Apemon, pero eso no es lo que quería mostrarles. Observen a ahora—congelo la imagen sobre una chica que se encontraba en medio de la pelea para luego volver a dejar correr el video, la chica fue salvada rápidamente por un joven de lentes.

—¡Es Iida!—grito el rubio. Y como si este lo hubiera invocado la puerta se abrió dejando ver al chico junto a otro.

—Entonces ya llegaron los dos chicos del aeropuerto. Creo que ahora ya estamos completos—colgó su teléfono—Dos de sus maestros acaban de llegar junto a su director. Es mejor que se queden aquí si quieren resolver sus dudas sobre lo que está sucediendo.

[...]

—Hey, porque mierda estamos aquí— se quejo el pelinegro ya que se encontraba aburrido de esperar—Acaso te comió la lengua el ratón.

—Cierra la boca. Ya casi es hora.

—¿Hora de que?—expresó curiosa la chica, sin dejar de jugar con el dispositivo que poseía en sus manos.

—De que llegue—al terminar de hablar se abrió un portal sobre ellos este era muy diferente a las distorsiones que llegaban a parecer, este era de color azul y blanco y parecía estar hecho de agua una figura humana cayó del portal, se trataba de una mujer vestida formalmente y de cabello corto su rostro se encontraba cubierto por una máscara blanca.

—Siempre puntual Shigaraki—el tono que había parecido era serio pero con una pizca de burla—Sabes lo difícil que fue salir del mar oscuro y del área oscura. Espero una generosa recompensa por todo esto.

—Aun no, tengo otros trabajos perfectos para ti, ¿pero primero donde están?

—Al final la cuenta será tan grande que no podrás pagarme, deberías tener cuidado—alzó su mano derecha y el portal cambio a un color anaranjado oscuro y café, cayeron de la misma forma que esta dos figuras más pequeñas—Niña te presento a tu nuevo compañero, cuídalo porque si no lo haces te lanzaré al mar oscuro.

—¿Enserio? Genial tengo una nueva amiga y es un gatito—tomo al felino entre sus brazos—¿Como te llamas gatito?

—Soy Meicoomon.

—Que lindo nombre Meicoomon, nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

—Muy ruidosa—se quejó la mujer—Y para ti muchacho, fue difícil encontrarlo.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Una broma?—no dejaba de ver al reptil de color negro que estaba frente a el.

—Soy BlackAgumon, ahora somos compañeros ¿Cómo te llamas?—se acercó al chico.

—Dabi.

—¿Sabes que Lucemon se encuentra molesto por esto?—el peliceleste no dio respuesta—Pero tómalo como un regalo de su parte—volvió a alzar su mano y nuevamente el portal cambio a un color negro con rojo, una figura mucho más grandes que ellos descendió lentamente del portal, una armadura oscura como la misma noche sin luna poseía aquel ser, una capa roja como la sangre se balanceaba con el aire, su sola presencia se imponía ante todos.

—El gobernante del reino de los muertos ha regresado. Bienvenido Plutomon, viejo amigo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Primer paso**

* * *

Y como lo había mencionado el hombre, en la habitación no solo se encontraba el director de la academia y también el héroe Eraserhead y la heroína +18 Medianoche, uno de los hombres en la trayectoria en la que apareció la televisión mostrando fragmentos que habían recopilado el último año, y entre las personas que aparentan en estos chicos de una edad no mayor a veinte años, se repiten en los medios, estos no solo se observan por sí solos, sino que también se utilizan en Quirk para apoyarlos en las batallas.

Cambiaron las imágenes y en esta ocasión se podían ver varias partes del mundo, cuentos como Rusia, Inglaterra, China, México entre otros más, en ellos también se encontraban jóvenes de la guerra de las criaturas contra las mejoresías digitales.

-Ninguno de esos chicos es un estudiante a héroe-dijo que el castaño del traje-Todo lo que están haciendo por ellos mismos.

-Al igual que nuestros chicos-completo el rubio de lentes negros-Solo hijo chicos que quieren ayudar a terminar esto. Sin ninguna información o apoyo se lanza a pelear.

-¿Que edad tienen sus chicos? - preguntó el hombre-bestia.

-El alcalde de ellos posee veintitrés y el menor trece años.

-¿Trece? Es tan solo un niño. Como puede dejar que se exponga al peligro de tal manera, con la voz severa hablando, Al menos sus padres están enterados en lo que hacen.

-Sus padres se encuentran de acuerdo. Ya que no es la primera vez que ellos se encuentran relacionados con un evento así.

-¿Y a pasado esto antes? -cuestionó por primera vez la pelinegra de coleta.

-Hace ocho años hubo una serie de eventos relacionados con estos mismos seres, ocho niños de entre doce y ocho años desaparecidos en un campamento. Cuando estos regresaron no llegaron a los solos, cada uno tuvo un digimon como compañero, poco después volvieron a desaparecer, el castaño coloco no carpetas en la larga mesa.

-Y no han sido los únicos. Tenemos un registro de cuatro eventos relacionados con los digimon, ustedes son la cuarta generación de domadores.

-¿Cuarta? -expresaron los estudiantes.

-¿Donde se encuentran los demás? -pregunto al peliverde-Ellos tambien deberian estar informados de esto.

-Claro que están informados, ahora se han encontrado de camino a sus hogares junto a su digimon-revisar la hora en su reloj-Además algunos de ustedes ya conocieron a dos de ellos. Yolei y Hawkmon hijo de la tercera generación, mientras que Hikari y Gatomon hijo de la segunda.

-¿Y los de la primera? En estos documentos solo hay información de dos generaciones. ¿Qué sucedió con la primera? -les cuestionó el director de Yuei.

-La información de ellos es casi nula, y lo único de lo que estamos seguros es que perdieron a sus compañeros después de una batalla.

Continuaron hablando sobre lo que es el mundo digital y cómo sucedió con los hechos, los dos hombres respondieron a las preguntas que los causaron y se sorprendieron cuando conocieron varios casos en los que se encontrando estos seres, siendo el que más impacto causó fue el diabloque, esto fue lo que más se le ocurrió a uno de los jóvenes.

Ahora sabían que no debían tomarse las cosas a la ligera, los destinatarios que aceptaban la publicación de los seres humanos en las ciudades de Japón, es difícil ante la situación en la que se encuentra su academia pero mantiene la esperanza de ser de ayuda.

-Solo son ocho jóvenes para la cantidad de digimon que aparecen en Japón. No puede estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo. Creo que debería pensar que con la ayuda de sus estudiantes podría abarcar la mitad de los casos que aparecen.

-Esto no afecta en los estudios de ellos, esto es porque también sirvo como maestro en la escuela de unos chicos. Además evitamos dejarlos solos por si algo sucede-se cruzó de brazos-Son estudiantes de catorce a héroes, no hay nadie mejor que sepan manejar estos casos.

-Hay una equivocación-creati se disculpó por haber intervenido tan de repente-Solo que yo tengo los que poseen un compañero digimon, Mineta no posee ninguno compañero.

-Momo tiene razón, Mineta estaba con nosotros cuando esa cosa apareció-el rubio eléctrico hablo.

-Entonces, ¿De quien es compañero Dracomon?

-Dracomo y Gabumon son mis compañeros-con voz calmada el medio albino aclaró que duda.

-Es la primera vez que veo un un Tamer con dos compañeros, la mayoría solo tiene uno-los hombres de traje se encontraban sorprendidos ante lo que veían.

De pronto un repentino apagón sorprendió a todos los que se encontraban en el edificio, al poco tiempo que se puede usar para las reservas de energía que este poseía, el ventanal que poseía la habitación vista a los mayores como toda la ciudad había quedado en total oscuridad y no se encontró seguro que se tratara de una falla en la central eléctrica de la zona.

-La señal de teléfono se encuentra muerta-colgó el teléfono del escritorio-Nada de esto me da buena espina.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando la energía regresó totalmente al área donde se encontró al igual que la señal, el castaño se envió al computador y comenzó a funcionar con rapidez. El teléfono del rubio comenzó a sonar causando que esta saliera de la habitación, los minutos pasaron y los chicos no sabían cómo actuaron en esos momentos realmente querían ayudar pero seria difícil por lo que sucedió.

El hombre entró nuevamente esta vez con su compañero de trabajo después de susurrar algunas cosas este retrocedió a la pantalla sin dejar de leer. El rubio eléctrico en un intento de desaparecer el aura de incomodidad que había entre los estudiantes encendio la televisión.

"Después de la repentina falla eléctrica en la ciudad, un extraño hombre apareció en una de las plazas principales ocasionando un gran número de daños en los alrededores" -en la pantalla, uno de los mapas se encargó de enfocar los daños ocasionados, para después enfocarse en la figura humana que se encuentra flotando en lo alto- "Algunos héroes han llegado al lugar de los hechos".

-Nishijima, necesito que contaste a los chicos-el de lentes oscuro jugaba con su encendedor-Los necesito en esa plaza lo más rápido posible-el mencionado se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación

-Nosotros también deberiamos ir-se que el pelirrojo-Podríamos ser de ayuda.

-No. Ustedes se quedan aquí, no podemos exponerlos de esa forma-con la voz de dos voces hablando de la mujer-Ademas, no estan preparados para enfrentarse a algo como esto.

\- Ellos estuvieron la primera vez que lo hicieron. Al igual que esos chicos somos nosotros los únicos que podemos evitar que más personas salgan heridas, no sabemos dónde se encuentran o si tardaran minutos o horas al llegar al lugar-el pecoso giro para ver su mejoría digital-Además. No es la primera vez que Liollmon y tú nos enfrentamos a uno de ellos.

-Tiene razón, Patamon y yo también nos hemos enfrentado con varios digimon, se levantó la piel rosada.

-Si lo que quiero es que no lo enfrentemos, entonces solo déjenos ganar un poco de tiempo.

-No ...- Fue interrumpido.

-No hemos tomado una decisión sobre ustedes y sus digimon, pero en este momento nos encontramos en una crisis con la relación de ellos: el director se giró para ver los edificios. No solo también ganar tiempo y alejarlo de la zona hacia una donde ocasione menos daños.

-¿¡Los va a dejar ir solos!? - con gran sorpresa expresó la mujer.

-Nunca dije que irían solos.

Los estudiantes junto a sus maestros se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde se encuentran el digimon, mientras que en las instalaciones el director de la academia y el jefe del proyecto se encontraban en una sala peculiar, en el medio de esta dos mujeres se encontraban a una altura considerable y fueron rodeados por una gran pantalla que abarcaba la mayor parte de la habitación.

-Si la situación en la que estamos fuera de mi lugar, me gustaría más rápido tomar la decisión sobre mis estudiantes.

-Parece que desde el momento en que todo puede volverse más problemático-sin que haya pensado que tiene relación con el proyecto. Verdad.

-Y prefiero que continúe así.

En la pantalla se logrará observar un círculo de color rojo y nueve círculos más pequeños dirigiéndose hacia él, ambos solo se quedarán en silencio y se abrirá en cualquier parte de la pantalla.

-Han aparecido dos digimon en el lado este y en la ciudad-una de las mujeres expresadas. En la pantalla dos puntos rojos aparecieron y alrededor de cada uno aparecieron tres más pequeños. Pero hay algo extraño, no hay diferencia.

[...]

Después de recibir la noticia sobre la aparición del ser digital y recuperar la electricidad en el lugar donde se encuentra, el trío de chicos se había encontrado en el camino hacia esa plaza, retomaron su camino hasta llegar a una de los puentes que existían en el área donde, frente a la llegada de un ser digital y en uno de sus hombros se encuentra una chica.

El digimon se mantuvo en el aire y no hizo ningún movimiento al igual que la joven en su hombro, la presencia de ambas entre el miedo, la incomodidad y la desconfianza en los tres niños elegidos, los minutos pasaban y comenzaron a causar nervios en los niños, hasta que las farolas y los semáforos comenzaron a descontrolarse, el digimon descendió hasta tocar el pavimento y la chica bajó del hombro.

-Me encanta hacer nuevos amigos-soltó una risilla y uno de sus cuchillos.

-Debemos tener cuidado con ella, no sabemos qué es lo que quiere o cómo es su Quirk-los chicos asintieron. Los compañeros digitales de cada uno evolucion a su forma perfecta.

El digimon bestia humanoide al ver al ángel se lanzo sobre este arrastrándolo varios metros, el digimon insecto y el plesiosaurio los siguieron dejando solos a los tres chicos con la rubia, en un movimiento rápido esta percepción de la percepción de los tres para reaparecer sobre la chica sometiendola.

-¡Hikari! -gritaron al unísono.

-Hikari. Así es que puedo llamar Kari-esta sensación de dolor al sentir la aguja en su pierna-Eres tan tierna Kari, serenas las mejores amigas-bajo su máscara para mostrar sus pronunciados colmillos en una sonrisa.

-¡Iori espera! -el menor de los tres corrió hacia las chicas y usar su sable de

-También quieres ... Que sucede-comenzó a sentir su cuerpo cada vez más pesado, hasta el punto de no poder levantarse.

-¿¡Estas bien !? - con ayuda del joven genio y del practicante de Kendo levantaron a la poseedora de la luz.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen-sin mover el propulsor para evitar desactivar su Quirk intentó tranquilizar a sus compañeros.

Un rugido resonó por todo el lugar y el Brachimon fue golpeado con fuerza haciéndolo caer sobre el puente, con otro golpe con la misma fuerza estampo contra un árbol al JewelBeemon quien se protegió del golpe con su armadura de escarabajo, pero aún así la costaba se mantuvo en pie.

El ángel se encontró en el suelo para luego ser levantado por el tipo bestia humanoide, este hizo que las garras del brazo se extendieran hasta sus piernas. El virus del digimon soltó al ángel, esto fue para evitarlo por el rayo de cero absoluto.

-Si continuamos aquí vamos a morir-la rubia comenzó a sentir su cuerpo un poco menos pesado, entonces el lazo uno de sus cuchillos para deshacerse del completo de la hora de irnos-el ser digital se colocó detrás de esta y un portal de color gris apareció-Nos volveremos a ver. Kari-se despidió con una sonrisa.

[...]

Habían sido atacados por un RizeGreymon pero a diferencia de los que no tenían el color naranja que los caracterizaba, este era un tono azul oscuro y su armamento de color negro por lo que estaba infectado por el virus, los compañeros digitales de los tres tomando la forma de Hippogriffomon, Wingdramon y Holy Angemon.

Mientras que los digimon peleaban en lo alto de los edificios, sus compañeros también se encontraban en una batalla para hombre de cabello negro y con partes de su cuerpo de color, que había aparecido junto a Digimon Cybor.

El castaño protegía a sus compañeros con su hombro mientras que la chica intentaba contener al hombre con las enredaderas que creaba desde los árboles que tenían en el lugar, nerviosos por no saber nada de sus dedos que no conocían las verdaderas intenciones de su contrincante plan formaron un.

El rubio corrió lejos de sus compañeros y sin dejar de ser protegidos hasta el área verde del lugar, las lentes volvieron a intentar atrapar al villano con las lianas pero fueron incineradas por las llamas azules del hombre.

-¡Ahora Yoliei! -grito el rubio.

Su compañera asintió y comenzó a crear lianas alrededor de su compañero y cuando las personas eran un punto de vista por completo desaparecido, había intercambiado lugares con el villano siendo este el atrapado en la vegetación.

-¡HolyAngemon! -grito al ver como su compañero recibió una bala de energía. Tal impacto lo devolvió a su forma bebé-Te tengo-logró tomarlo antes de que la estrellara contra el suelo.

-Hippogriffomon-de la misma forma que el arcángel, salió disparado hacia el pavimento.

El último de los tres no perdió su forma perfecta, sino hasta después de caer inconsciente, los tres se encontraron en serios problemas. El virus del digimon se mantiene sobre ellos y el villano se encuentra libre de sus ataduras, una sobreventa sobre los cuatro y un gran mando a volar al digimon.

Desde el suelo este rugió y apuntó con su revólver a su nuevo contrincante, ambos cargaron sus ataques para luego lanzarlos, el choque de estos dos causó una cortina de luz que cegó por unos momentos a todos los que asistió a la batalla, al desaparecer a los chicos se percataron de que no se encontraban ni el villano ni el digimon. Habían escapado.

[...]

Todo lo que sucedió fue rápido, que no fue la oportunidad de nada, que se pudo haber abierto al ser digital, hasta un área amplia en la que fue la construcción de lo que se podía imaginar, era un grupo de tiendas, ya estaba en su lugar. construido en la habitación del edificio, los digimon más rápidos se encargaban de distraer, para después ser atacado por los de larga distancia.

Pero no contaba con el increíble poder que este contaba, y que con un solo ataque no solo había devuelto uno cada uno de los digimon a su etapa infantil, también había destruido gran parte del lugar. Ni siquiera les había dejado el tiempo para escapar que había comenzado a cargar otro ataque, ahora hacia los héroes que se encontró allí.

El miedo invadió algunos de los estudiantes causando que algunos comenzaran a llorar del terror de imaginar su final. El ataque había sido lanzado.

Pero no sucedió nada, continuaban vivos, y como si fuera un milagro se tratara de abrir los ojos que lograron observar con asombro a la persona que los tenía salvados, frente a ellos un chico mayor de cabello castaño y en lo alto del cielo un caballero con armadura dorada.

Por el otro extremo se ve un niño de la misma edad pero de cabellos dorados y en lo alto de los escombros en un lobo de color azul. El valor y la amistad estaban presentes.

Mientras a lo lejos se encontraban tres figuras en lo alto de un edificio, observaban como si de una película se tratara todo lo que sucedía, de pronto un porta se abrió sobre de ellos dejando caer el pelinegro junto al reptil del mismo color.

-El primer paso esta completo Shigaraki-expreso con tranquilidad la enmascara-Ahora que sigue.

-Convencer a Lucemon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Equipos**

* * *

En la sala de conferencias se puede encontrar un grupo de personas entre ellos, el ministro de defensa y el primer ministro, también se encuentran los hombres de la Agencia Administrativa Incorporada y otras personas con cargos importantes. Se encontró que debatiendo sobre los recientes hechos y que nunca se ha producido desde las apariciones de los seres digitales, a los hombres en el traje se les hizo imposible encontrar una forma para erradicar el problema.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es su plan para detener todo esto? Sean lo más claros posibles. -Pidió el primer ministro.

-Como todos sabrán, las constantes apariciones de estos seres digitales han causado un gran número de elementos. -En la pantalla pasaban imágenes de las áreas afectadas-. Algunos revisan algunos casos parecidos a estos. Ya que no ha sido la primera vez que algo así sucede.

-Directo al grano señor Mitsuo. -Ordenó el hombre mayor.

-En algunos casos se han visto como algunas bestias digitales, son atacadas por otras, y al parecer estas mismas se pueden infligir un daño mayor que nosotros podemos hacer. -Ahora se muestra la batalla de algunos digimon en distintos años.

-Lo que usted dice es que debemos capturar esas cosas para luego ponerla en su contra. -No parecía muy convencido el ministro de defensa.

-No exactamente. -El castaño dejó a la vista de todos un carpetas- Hay algo en común en todos los casos. Esos digimon que ven pelear no están solos, cada uno de ellos tiene un compañero.

-Todos son unos chiquillos. Acaso quiere que poner la seguridad de la gente en unos mocosos. Molesto a uno de los hombres

-Aunque no tienen las mismas características que la experiencia para tratar estos problemas. -Se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a jugar con el encendedor-. Esos mocosos fueron los responsables de desactivar los misiles hace dos años. -Su compañero dejó sobre la mesa más carpetas-. Lo que dice que los foros sobre aquella pelea entre dos monstruos, fue totalmente real.

Los presentes se encontraron más sorprendidos que las palabras del rubio, los murmullos se escucharon en la habitación y se encontraron con la cantidad de información que esa agencia tenía en su poder sobre los seres digitales y ahora el saber que tenían la única opción confiable. de acabar con el problema era irreal.

-¡Silencio! -Los murmullos cesaron-. Me gustaría que hablara un poco más de su proyecto. ¿Como dijo que se llamaba?

-Es fácil. Amigos extraños.

-¿Stranger Friends?

-Puede sonar como un chista pero, al final los chicos y los digimon terminan siendo más compañeros, se vuelven los mejores amigos. Extraño ¿Verdad? -Guardó su encendedor.

Del otro lado del cristal se encontraba observando a lo lejos una mujer de cabellos castaños, y en el momento que observó la señal del rubio esta tomó su teléfono para hacer una llamada—. Señor Nezu, habla Ootory Reika de la Agencia Administrativa Incorporada. —Sin colgar la llamada de dirigió a la salida del edificio—. Solo llamo para informar que puede dar inicio con la primera parte del proyecto Stranger Friends.

[...]

Mientras tanto en la academia el grupo de 1-A se encontraban un poco desconcertados, esto debido al repentino cambio de lugar en el que tendrían clase, ellos recordaban que se tenían que presentar en el gimnasio gamma pero ahora se encontraban en una de las réplicas en las que suelen trabajar, al llegar a donde se encontraba su profesor se sorprendieron al ver a dos de sus maestros junto a las bestias digitales.

—¡Que mierda haces aquí diablillo de cuarta! —Al terminar de gritar se acercó al digimon virus para darle un golpe en la cabeza, ocasionando que se le cayera el pan al digimon—. ¡No sabes otra cosa que no sea comer!

—Aunque supiera algo, ¡No te lo diría bomba con patas! —El virus subió de un salto sobre la cabeza del Dracomon para estar a la altura de su compañero.

—Se encuentran aquí porque serán parte de su nuevo entrenamiento. En muy poco tiempo será el examen para su licencia. —Los señalo la mujer con su látigo—. Esta será una forma de poner en practica sus movimientos y del ahora nuevo trabajo en equipo digimon-héroe.

—Si consiguen su licencia pueden integrarse a las agencias con sus digimon o es lo que se espera.

.

—Entonces eso significa. —dijo la castaña.

—Aceptaron el proyecto, sus amigos ya no están en peligro alguno. —Todos se encontraban feliz por lo que escuchaban— Ahora a trabajar. —La voz severa de la mujer provocó un escalofrío en algunos alumnos—. Se dividirán en cuatro equipos, dos serán los villanos y los otros dos los heroes. Su trabajo es capturar a los villanos y contener a los digimon, con el menor daño posible— Ambos maestros sacaron dos cajas que contenían números. Cada uno de los alumnos sacaron una pelota con un número diferente, y los Tamers se encargaron de sacar los de sus respectivos digimon.

—Primer equipo de villanos es conformado por Midoriya, Asui, Aoyama, Sato, Saberdramon, Apemon, Hagakure y Geogreymon. —Los mencionados se colocaron a un lado de la heroe +18—. Primer equipo de héroes son Iida, Jiro, Ojiro, Seadramon, Denki, Tokoyami, Moosemon y Liamon.

—Segundo equipo de héroes son Yaoyurozu, Reppamon, Devidramon, Kirishima, Mineta, Ashido, Shoji, Garurumon y Sunflowmon. Y el último equipo de villanos está compuesto por Bakugou, Lekismon, Ochako, Sero, Todoroki, Koda, Kyubimon, Pegasusmon y KnightChessmon.

Después de pedirles que los hicieran digievolucionar, así cada uno de los digimon fue tomando su respectiva etapa ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás compañeros de clases, alguno de ellos eran enormes y otros no tanto pero su aspecto logra intimidar. Cuando se encontraban completos la heroína comenzó a dar indicaciones.

Los chicos solo tenían veinte minutos para completar la práctica, la mujer explicó todo empezando con las reglas que consistían en encerrar en una cárcel colocada en la base de los héroes a los villanos y viceversa, y en el caso de los digimon estos debian ser inmovilizados o devueltos a su etapa infantil.

Al poco tiempo de comenzar los héroes se encontraron con una rápida distracción por parte de los villanos para luego atacar con con una Mega Flama de Geogreymon, pero estos no contaban que Moosemon y Seadramon harían un contraataque con su hielo, para después crear un muro de entre el dinosaurio y ellos.

Casi de inmediato de que la pared de hielo fuera creada una sombra voló sobre ellos dejando caer sobre el techo de una de las bodegas a Apemon mientras que la ave aterrizó sobre otra de las bodega junto a la chica rana, del otro lado de la pared de hielo se comenzó a escuchar cómo golpeaban esta.

—Estamos rodeados. —El chico de Quirk eléctrico se acercó a su compañero digimon.

—Se acercan por el norte. —Jiro se levantó con cuidado del suelo—. ¡Moosemon usa colgadura de tornado alrededor de nosotros! —gritó al ver que el digimon bestia lanzaba un ataque hacia ellos.

El alce se levantó sobre sus patas traseras asustando al rubio y cuando sus pezuñas tocaron el pavimento un tornado se creó sobre ellos protegiendolos del ataque, al poco tiempo sintieron como la temperatura descendió hasta poder observar como de sus bocas salía vapor al hablar.

—Utilizan el ataque de Moosemon como defensa, muy bien pensado Jiro. —expresó la mujer sin dejar de observar la pantalla—. Con el poco tiempo que tienen con sus compañeros han aprendido mucho.

El pro héroe iba a hacer un comentario pero calló cuando observó que la serpiente marina salió del tornado llevando en su espalda a los estudiantes y de la misma manera el león salió, pero este subió de un salto a la bodega donde se encontraba el digimon bestia y se lanzó sobre el tipo vacuna para morderlo pero este utilizó su hueso para evitar el ataque. Cuando el tornado desapareció la ave oscura movió una de sus alas con la que había protegido a la joven, gran parte del lugar se encontraba congelado al igual que las alas de la ave que al poco tiempo volvió a ser de fuego negro.

—Creo que hay algo enfrente. —Tanto el digimon como la chica pasaron de contenedor para qué era lo que habían visto a lo lejos—. Hay que tener cuidado'kero.

El virus tomó el cuerpo congelado y lo levantó con cuidado mostrando a un mono de color verde.

—Eso fue trampa. —El mono no dejaba de temblar por culpa del frío—. Liamon y el niño electricidad me atacaron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Sabes a donde fueron? —preguntó el tipo virus. Bajo al infante al suelo y este negó completamente a la pregunta.

—Hay que avisarle a Midoriya'kero. —Los dos asintieron y aferrándose a una de las patas del ave se dirigieron con los demás.

Mientras tanto en el área residencial los demás equipos también sufren con sus dificultades en terminar la práctica, puesto que del lado de los héroes habían perdido a Mineta y a Shoji, y por parte de los villanos tanto a Koda como Pegasusmon se encontraban fuera del combate. En la parte trasera de un conjunto de departamentos se mantenía una constante batalla entre los gigantes de ambos bandos Devidramon y KnightChessmon, y al otro lado del escenario a unos metros se encontraban los héroes escondidos y atentos de cualquier movimiento del equipo contrario.

—Perdimos a Mineta y a Shoji. Además no sabemos donde se encuentran Reppamon y Sunflowmon. —dijo el pelirrojo.

—Hay tres de ellos cerca de nosotros. —Sin dejar de mover sus orejas para captar el sonido, el digimon bestia continuó con la localización del enemigo—. Aun no encuentro a Reppamon o a Sunflowmon.

—Necesitamos un plan, o si no terminaremos per… —Fue callado por alguien del equipo que gritó "cuidado" cuando un grupo de burbujas flotaron sobre ellos.

—Muro de Hielo. —El digimon exhaló aire frío creando un muro de hielo.

No muy lejos de su ubicación una cinta terminó sujetando a uno de los héroes siendo este a la chica de piel rosa, ante la presencia de los dos villanos Creati tomó rápida decisión y usando su Quirk creó varias granadas de humo lanzandolas a su alrededor. El mismo humo logró tapar la visión del atributo datos cual intentaba encontrar a los jóvenes, pero fue embestido y estampado contra los escombros.

Cuando el humo se disipó ambos compañeros de equipo se encontraban solos, sin ningún rastro de hacia donde huyeron los demás, al ver lo sucedido regresaron con el resto de su equipo que se encontraba al otro lado de donde se encontraban peleando los dos tipos virus. Cuando ambos llegaron se encontraron solos a ambos chicos, y cuando se les preguntó de la ubicación de su compañera y el digimon zorro ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

—¡Por que tarda demasiado ese maldito titere! —Se quejo al escuchar cómo rugía su compañero.

—Ambos poseen el mismo tamaño y nivel, es normal que tarden. —dijo el monstruo digital.

Los tres lograron observar como dos de sus compañeros se acercaban a ellos con una bandera blanca como símbolo de rendición, al ver esto el rubio estalló y dando zancadas se acercó a ambos, los dos héroes veían como de las palmas de su mano salían explosiones. Pero este paró en seco al escuchar el grito de la castaña, esta se encontraba en el lomo del kitsune, en ese momento el chico captó que todo era una trampa.

—¡Ahora! —Una rápida figura se movió entre los villanos dejando caer en el transcurso un gran número de bombas de humo.

Cuando el humo desapareció el rubio se encontraba sobre su amigo con una de sus manos en el rostro de este—. ¡Shine! —Antes de crear un explosión fue embestido por Reppamon, mandandolo unos metros lejos del pelirrojo. El rubio se levantó después de recibir el golpe y observó a su alrededor encontrándose con Sero amarrado con una soga y al cuidado de la joven Ashido y a Kyubimon en su forma infantil e inmovilizada por Garurumon, y a metros de los digimon se encontraba una inconsciente Lunamon con algunas espinas cerca de donde se encuentra—. Malditos extras.

—Eres tan genial Momo, tu plan salió a la perfección. —hablo la de piel rosa.

—No pense que saldria tan bien. —dijo aliviada desde los brazos de Sunflowmon—. Puedes bajarme por favor. —El girasol hizo caso y descendió hasta dejarla en el suelo.

—Dejen de enviarme a luchar con debiluchos. —Se quejó el dragón descendiendo con un PawChessmon en una de sus manos junto con la castaña—. Eres pésimo para combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Ya lo se. —Le contestó el títere—. Espero que Iida gane.

—Siendo tú su compañero, lo dudo. —Se burló el dragon oscuro.

El tiempo para la prueba se dio por terminado y los digimon que se encontraban en etapa adulto regresaron a la infantil y junto con los estudiantes regresaron a donde se encuentran sus profesores, después de escuchar los consejos sobre su forma de actuar en la prueba los chicos regresaron a sus clases y los digimon la residencia de los alumnos.

[...]

Los días continuaron y las pruebas para el trabajo en equipo de los Tamers y sus digimon continuaron, aún no obtenían sus permisos de héroes y por lo tanto no podía ir directo al ataque cuando un digimon atacara la ciudad, pero eso no era un impedimento para algunos jóvenes quienes utilizaban los todo a su alcance para escabullirse e ir hacia el lugar del ataque.

En la sala del edificio se encontraban la mayor parte de los alumnos, estos observaban una pelicula de accion que pasaba en una de las cadenas de televisión del país, todo transcurría con normalidad hasta que el chico con cabello semejante a un racimo de uvas hablo.

—Chicos. ¿Que sucedio despues de que se fueron del edificio? —Los que se encontraban presentes ese día se miraron confundidos—. Si. Cuando regresamos del digimundo.

—¡Ya recordé! Después de salir del edificio y llegar con el digimon, lo llevamos a un lugar en construccion y después..—No dijo nada por minutos, intentaba recordar los demás acontecimientos pero era imposible, su recuerdos estaba en blanco—. ¿Chicos que sucedio despues?

Y al igual que ella ninguno lograba recordar nada de lo sucedido esa noche, a algunos les dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza solo por intentarlo y otros ni siquiera recordaban al ser con el que habían luchado. Uno de los presentes intentó buscar alguna noticia sobre lo acontecido pero no existía información, buscaron el lugar donde habían estado y al igual que lo demás no existía rastro de nada, era como si nunca hubiera sucedido el ataque.

Los Tamers preguntaron a sus profesores sobre lo que había sucedido después de su llegada del digimundo, pero era lo mismo nadie recordaba nada de esa noche. Todo era tan extraño.

[...]

En lo más profundo del mundo digital, se encontraban siete figuras de diferentes tamaños dentro de un coliseo destrozado casi por completo, en él se observaba pelear a un Minotaurmon y a un JungleMojyamon. Del otro lado en el área que correspondía a la realeza se encontraban dos mujeres y dos hombres junto a tres digimon.

—¿Meicoomon puede participar? —cuestiono con entusiasmo.

—No. Estamos aquí por negocios. —Las otras siete figuras tomaron una forma más definida—. Ya era hora, me comenzaba a cansar de esperar.

—Iniciemos con esto. —De un movimiento de dedos, ambos gladiadores fueron destruidos—. Ya me imagino que es lo que tiene en mente el mocoso de Tomura.

—Eso agiliza el trato. Si quieres libertad debes pagar un precio.

Las negociaciones con las sombras continuaron hasta el punto que una sonrisa socarrona apareció en el rostro de la albina cuando escuchó que iban a ceder a su petición, no era fácil negociar con Digimon en etapa Definitiva y menos con los de un alto rango de poder como lo eran ellos, pero tenía sus trucos bajo la manga.

—Primero necesitas destruir a los Reyes de los Elementos. —habló la figura animal—. Sin ellos bajo el cuidado del digimundo todo correrá con más facilidad.

—¿Y los Arcángeles? Ellos también son una piedra en el camino.

-No se preocupen por ellos, de eso nos encargamos nosotros. Mi equipo es más que eficiente contra ellos O acaso olvidan que tengo un Plutomon de mi lado. -De la parte más oscura de las ruinas salió Neodevimon, la pre-evolución del tan famoso plutomon-. Pero necesito que pongan de su parte.

-No somos muy poderosos por el sello pero veremos que podemos hacer por ti.

La mujer hizo una reverencia antes de que las sombras desaparecieran, llamó su atención Megadramon e hizo subir a los demás para luego dirigirse a uno de los cuatro puntos cardinales donde gobernaba uno de los reyes.

-Necesitamos que se reúnan los cuatro. Y para eso necesitamos infectar a más de ellos. -Giró sobre sí misma para ver a sus compañeros-. Y tú eres la manzana que pudre a los demás.


End file.
